Battle of Manticore
The Battle of Manticore was the single largest space battle in human history. It was fought in the Manticore System after the Republic of Haven Navy initiated Operation Beatrice, which called for several fleets to strike at the heart of the Star Kingdom of Manticore itself. The battle ended in a costly Manticoran victory, leaving at least 2,2 million people dead and thousands of starships destroyed, and effectively wiping out the offensive capabilities of both sides of the Second Havenite-Manticoran War. Detailed strength Manticoran Alliance * Home Fleetpart ("a half") inviting HMS Hexapuma and HMS Warlock consisted 42 SD, 16 CLAC, 12 BC, 36 cruisers, 32 DD and over a thousand LAC (SI2), at least one CLAC before Operation Thunderbolt (HH11) ** 42 SD(P)including 12 Grayson and 26 Andermani units ** 48 SD ** 12 BC(P) ** 19 BC and CA ** 26 CL ** supported by circa 2400 system defence LACs * Third Fleet ** >56 SD(P) ** 8 CLAC *Eighth Fleet ** 32 SD(P) ** 6 CLAC ** BC(P)Battlecruiser Squadron 81, Rear Admiral Miller's squadron (GSN), one or two IAN squadrons - 22 or 30 units ** 12 CA * Manticore Junction Defense Command ** fixed defences ** at least 3500 LACs Republic of Haven * Second Fleet ** 240 SD(P) ** 16 CLACs with circa 2700 LAC ** BCRear Admiral Diamato's task group ** 90 cruisers or lighter vessels * Fifth Fleet ** 96 SD(P) ** 30 CLAC with circa 5000 LAC Order of battle * Home Fleet - commanded by Fleet Admiral Sebastian D'Orville † ** wall of battle - probably 13 battlesquadrons, including: *** a task force of the GSN *** a task force of the IAN ** screen ** system LACs * Manticore Junction Defence Command - commanded by Rear Admiral Thurston Havlicek * Third Fleet - commanded by Admiral Theodosia Kuzak † - originally stationed at Trevor's Star ** wall of battle - probably 9-10 battlesquadrons, including Battle Squadron 61, detached form the Eighth Fleet - commanded by Rear Admiral Alistair McKeon † ** CLAC Squadron 3, detached form the Eighth Fleet - commanded by Vice Admiral Alice Truman * Eighth Fleet - commanded by Admiral Honor Harrington - originally stationed at Trevor's Star ** wall of battle: *** Battle Squadron 15, GSN - commanded by Admiral Judah Yanakov *** Battle Squadron 23 - commanded by Vice Admiral Morris Baez *** Task Force 16, IAN - commanded by Vizeadmiral Lyou-yung Hasselberg ** CLAC Squadron 6 - commanded by Vice Admiral Samuel Miklos ** screening element - commanded by Rear Admiral Michael Oversteegen: *** Battlecruiser Squadron 81 - commanded by Rear Admiral Michael Oversteegen *** Cruiser Squadron 7 - commanded by Rear Admiral Winston Bradshaw *** Cruiser Squadron 12 - commanded by Commodore Charise Fanaafi Course of battle Series of engagements: # 2nd Fleet, RHN vs Home Fleet, RMN - latter one destroyed # 3rd Fleet, RMN vs 2nd Fleet, RHN, supported by 5th Fleet, RHN - 3rd Fleet, RMN whiped out # 8th Fleet, RMN screen vs Rear Admiral Diamato's task group, RHN (junction area) - latter one escaped # 8th Fleet, RMN vs 5th and 2nd Fleets, RHN - 5th Fleet whiped outmaximum 17 SD(P) survived, battered 2nd Fleet surrended New weapons systems used * First combat use of the RHN's new "Donkey" pod-towing system. * First time RMN "Apollo" MDM missile pod salvos were demonstrated to have accuracy at ranges over 150 million kilometres. Losses Manticoran Alliance Home and Third Fleets were effectively wiped out, and Eighth Fleet was temporarily designated as Home Fleet's replacement. ( ) Republic of Haven Fifth Fleet was devastated, with Admiral Chin losing most of her ships, but seventeen superdreadnoughts, including Admiral Chin's own RHNS Canonnade, were able to translate into hyper, and were the only Havenite ships to escape capture or destruction. Following the demonstration of the long range abilities of the Apollo system, Admiral Tourville surrendered the remains of Second Fleet. He and his entire crew were taken prisoners of war, while their ships where taken intact. ( ) Aftermath In the Battle of Manticore, thousands of starships were destroyed leaving both the Manticoran Alliance and the Republic of Haven without the offensive capabilities to strike again in the near future. With Admirals D'Orville, Kuzak, and McKeon killed in battle, Giscard killed months earlier, and Lester Tourville taken a prisoner of war, both sides lost most of their highest-ranking combat officers. Honor Harrington became the acting Fleet Admiral, as Eighth Fleet temporarily became the new Manticoran Home Fleet. ( ) The Battle of Manticore was the last action of the Second Havenite-Manticoran War. After Home Fleet was reformed, Eight Fleet was sent to the Haven system to attempt to secure a peace treaty. (HH12) External links * David Weber's comment on Reinforcements for the Battle of Manticore on the Infodump * David Weber's comment on the Climax to the Battle of Manticore on the Infodump References Manticore, Battle of Manticore, Battle of Manticore, Battle of Category:Grayson Battles